


The Interplay of Life and Death

by Astray



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character POV, Gen, Malevolence Arc, unknown 104th pilot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: He had always thought his lot would be death in a flash of fire and debris...





	The Interplay of Life and Death

He was nothing - and in his mind, he had no shape. In his mind was a dark cave, and oily waters, and echoes - haunting ripples through time. Every time he closed his eyes. He saw it. The cold vacuum of death - strangling him - he choked - oxygen forced into his lungs. 

Pummeled body - 

pummeled into obedience - 

into living. 

Except he had no will to. He should have died. He could not help anyone. The darkness had always been there, as long as he could remember. In the Kaminoans’ soulless eyes. In Kamino’s nights when all lights went out. 

To train them. 

When they were stuck in repurposed escape pods - give them a feel of the hopelessness of deep space. 

He had always thought his lot would be death in a flash of fire and debris. Not blasted by something. Something that annihilated all power in his fighter and left him stranded. The panels barely resisting the pressure. And stuck in a pile of junk to die of lack of oxygen. Just him and the cold and black and light that reflected on shattered glass, torn metal - on the armour of his dead brothers. 

A light that held no hope, but only made the dark darker.


End file.
